Project Genesis
by Andre787
Summary: It has always been an accepted fact that Humans were extinct with the exception of Finn. But what if the remaining Humans were actually in bunkers waiting for the right time to emerge? Follow the story as Finn and his friends discover Project Genesis.
1. Prologue

**Project Genesis**

**Prologie: A Grim Past**

A Thousand Years ago, a war broke between all nations of the world. This war started when the nation of the USSR invaded nations and the US tried to intervene. This became known as the Mushroom War by the primative species located in the Land of Ooo. This war ended when nuclear weapons were fired by warring factions at one another, which irradiated the whole world.

However, Humans were never extinct, the remnants of the Human race were hidden in underground bunkers that protected them from radiation. These bunkers were known as "Safehouses" . Each safehouse could store about 1,200 Humans for more than 2,000 Years.

These Safehouses were part of a Preservation Project by an anonymous group of men, this project was known as Project Genesis. These shelters were advertised only to those deemed worthy of being in the shelter.

The plan involved the construction of 120 Safehouses in various nations. Then, safehouses would then open after the environment outside it was deemed safe for human life

**1988, USSR, Unknown Missile Base **

"Comrade! We arelosing the war. We can't afford to lose any more…" Said a Russian Commander

"Do Svidaniya, Comrade. We are firing the nuclear missiles them." As the commander was about to push a button that would fire nuclear missiles at enemy cities.

"You have to be insane! That action could destroy the world!"

"Better that!" The Russian commander exclaimed. He then got his gun and threatened to shoot his fellow soldier. "Lieutenant, if you do not suppor this, I'm going to have to shoot you."

"Ok, ok. I support you." Responded the Lieutenant.

Then, at a blink of an eye, the commander immediately pushed the button, launching all nuclear missiles located in Russia to their enemies. As usual, the immediate response of other nations would be to fire their missiles as well… therefore irradiating much of the world and killing billions of people. There were no winners of this war… only all of them lost.

The only survivors were the people who were chosen to be in Project Genesis. There, the last Humans of the world lived and developed technology for various reasons.

After a series of nukes were detonated simultaneously at Earth, known as Ooo to the primatives, a huge crater was created and destroyed all shelters in the craters vicinity.

Life was mutated due to the radiation. What the remaining humans would face was crazy. Candy as people, Rainbows flying and trying to eat them and much more.

After a thousand years after the war, only 67 Safehouses remained operational.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Project Genesis**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

It was a normal day for Princess Bubblegum. She was just roaming around her glorious kingdom and then went to a forest. She explored the forest by herself, thinking that it would just be normal and no special event was to happen.

Apparently, she was wrong. She found a cave… a cave filled with 20th Century technology. Curiosity struck her and she immediately went inside the cave, only to find a door that was blocking her way.

She did have an attempt to try and open it. It failed horribly. Princess Bubblegum then rushed to the castle, enlisting the help of Finn, who was thought the last human remaining in the land of Ooo.

"Finn! Come to the castle quick!" She exclaimed to Finn at the phone.

"Ok, be there at a minute." Finn responded.

"Good, I have something to show you. Bye!"

"Bye."

Princess Bubblegum then waited patiently in Candy Kingdom's prestigious castle after the short conversation.

**Tree Fort,**

**After the conversation**

"C'mon Jake! PB has a quest for us!" Said Finn as he was about to leave the fort.

"Aw Finn! You already have FP, and now your going back to Princess Bubblegum?" Replied Jake.

"NO JAKE!" Finn exclaimed as he blushed, thinking about Flame Princess. "Let's go man, I can't accept a quest, right."

"Suuure. Alright, I'm coming with you.

Finn and Jake then walked towards the Candy Kingdom .

**Candy Kingdom,**

**Castle**

As they entered the castle, Princess Bubblegum immediately welcomed them, saying, "Welcome Finn and Jake!"

However, Finn was wondering why she was wearing some kind of scientific outfit. And then, he immediately asked her. "Princess, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"I am wearing this because there might be something scientific in the place we are going to." She immediately replied.

"Where are we going?" Finna asked

"To some cave. It has some ruins dating back to the mushroom war."

"Mushroom war? That sounds like a war between my kind, the humans."

"Sure is, are we going or not?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go now." Finn said.

They left immediately and went to the artifact which PB mentioned. It was hidden in a cave in a place full of trees. Therefore, it would be hard for them to find it, unless the Princess left a trail in which they could follow. Unfortunately, she didn't.

**In the Forest…**

"It should be right here! I remembered it!" Said Princess Bubblegum. "Why isn't it her?"

"I think it should be easier if Jake used his stretchy powers to get big and find what you're looking for." Finn suggested.

"Maybe that's a good suggestion."

"Jake, use your stretchy powers to get big."

"Yeah… I was waiting for you to say that." Jake replied in a sarcastic voice.

Then, Jake became bigger, thus making the forest viewable. However, the cave was well-hidden, so they would have to find it.

Suddenly, 2 Rainicorns were sighted flying west of them.

"Hey, Jake! Let's check what's happening there." Finn requested.

"Ok." Jake responded.

Jake then proceeded to the area where the Rainicorns were. With utter luck, it was where the cave was. Princess Bubblegum's estimations were wrong and was farther from the Candy Kingdom itself.

However, they saw 2 things upon arriving there. First, the presence of blood, and then two weapons. Finn then suspected something was strange.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum then got off Jake and Jake then became smaller.

"Were there people trying to get there?" Finn asked.

"It's probably some looters trying to get in." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"But there's a feeling…"

Then, they got inside the cave in which Princess Bubblegum discovered. The place was dark, filled with bats. Until they saw a door, which had a print "LEGACY".

"So, Finn, here's the door. Can you open it?" Asked PB.

"Sure." Finn answered. He then grabbed his sword and hit the door with it. However, with no avail, it never opened.

"Man, this thing is thick!" Finn complained.

Finn then saw Jake, who was near what appeared to be a console. They never knew what it was.

"Hmmm… what happens if I push this button?" Jake said.

"JAKE! DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!" Exclaimed Finn as he ran towards Jake.

Luckily for Jake, he chose the button to open the doors. The door opened very slowly and there was a siren that was colored red. Everyone stood still as the door opened.

A mysterious voice was then heard by Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum. The voice sounded masculine, however, it souned like a voice from an antagonistic robot in manny sci-fi movies

"Welcome, Primatives. I am A.I. Legacy."


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Project Genesis**

**Chapter 2: Revalations**

**A few minutes earlier…**

"This is Scout Team 613, requesting permission to enter safehouse" Said a man who was in a white armor, who held a gun. He was a sergeant.

"Scout team Six-Thirteen, you are cleared to enter the safehouse" Responded a woman who was operating communications in Safehouse 6.

"Opening the doors… damn them for putting hard codes in this place." Complained the man who was entering the code.

"Private… you better open those doors fast.." Said the sergeant.

"Why? Oh wait… 2 rainbows and they're coming at us fast!"

"OPEN THEM NOW! I'll hold it off as long as I can!" Said the sergeant as he got his gun and fired at the creatures. "Die you irradiated scum!"

"We're going to eat you." A rainicorn said as it proceeded to bite the private. However, with quick action, the sergeant then shielded the private.

"Open that ga- AH!"

"Sergeant Riley!" Exclaimed the private. But, another rainicorn bit and ultimately killed him. The Rainicorns then went out to devour the 2 humans.

**Present Time**

"Welcome Primatives, I am AI Legacy." A mysterious voice said.

"AI what?" Asked Finn

"I am the pinnacle of human achievements. The representative of them at this time. I am humanity's legacy… I am AI Legacy." Legacy responded

"How do you speak our language?" Asked the curious PB.

"Umm.." Finn said, but was interrupted

"The language of which you speak did not come from you, primative. It came from us."

"What?" PB exclaimed. "What do you mean 'Came from you'?"

"Your achievements were not of your's… they were of my creators… like when they created me 892 years ago. Your language, your technology, your system of governance all came from us. You shared them all… in an effort to become the most powerful nation on Earth. Your ancestors wanted power… but without us, you didn't have more innovations and is now stuck in a dark age."

"NO! We achieved our achievements! That's what my father said!"

"That's what they want you to believe. As I said, your empire wanted power."

"NO! NO! NO!" PB exclaimed loudly.. now knowing the horrible truth about candy kingdom's achievements. She then hit something on the AI.

"Hey! Don't talk to the princess like that!" Finn said to protect PB.

"Sorry, I cannot do that. I must tell the truth to this primative in order to end their pride. But… this is somehow amusing… a human standing up to an irradiated pig. I expected something better of you…" Said Legacy.

"There are.. other humans?" Finn asked.

"There are more… however, they are underground. I am connected to Safehouse 5 and 6" Legacy replied.

"But what about this place named Beautopia?"

"…Acquiring data… Data received. Beautopia, Safehouse 18. Safehouse now irradiated 999 years ago. Reason, the design was not viable compared to the standard Genesis Safehouse. The safehouse is now filled with irradiated scum. Plans to exterminate creatures are existent."

"…Irradiated?"

"Yes, irradiated. From WWIII, sources say primatives name this the mushroom war."

"I think I may want to see what humans achieved." Finn asked.

"Since you are human… opening blast door to legacy section of the bunker… you may explore it and gather some technology. Just make sure your primative friend credits us this time…"

"PB, he opened the doors to some stuff there. Are you going to look?" Finn asked.

"Ok…" PB replied..

Author's note: Now you have an idea what humans are going to be like in this fanfic, or a sequel if required. If you may wonder, the time the data was shared was 815 years ago.

Procrastinating is awesome.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Technologies

**Project Genesis**

**Chapter 3: Lost Technologies**

As the doors opened, Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were amazed on what they saw. What they saw was intact human technology. Sealed on a bunker, waiting to be discovered this whole time…

"Let's check it out." Finn suggested excitedly.

"Ok!" PB responded.

Everything they couldn't imagine was there. There were cars, there were pictures and even pictures of the skyline of the old city of New York!

Princess Bubblegum was more focused on the Scientific areas of the legacy bunker, while Finn and Jake were busy seeing the maps of Earth, hoping that they could use it to find many interesting things in the world.

"There are so many undiscovered scientific discoveries!" Exclaimed PB

"Wow! The maps are pretty detailed!" Finn and Jake exclaimed.

After a few hours of exploring the legacy bunker, Finn separated with Jake and was surprised to see another door.

"Where does this door lead to?" He asked.

"It leads to Safehouse 6, You're lucky I didn't report this to the humans, primitive. My creators would've opened that door and slaughtered you…" Legacy said.

"Huh?" Finn said as he was surprised. He also felt discouraged that his species would do such a thing.

"…That was a joke. But more importantly, I can see what you are doing here."

"Oh… Bad joke anyways."

"This conversation is over."

Finn still didn't move over that quick exchange. Therefore, he didn't try opening the door at all.

Night has fallen. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were sleepy. Therefore, they decided to go out of the bunker and go to their respective homes.

"So, primitives, leaving so soon?" Asked Legacy

Finn yawned and responded with "It's late, we have to sleep now.."

"Yeah, We must depart now to our homes." PB said.

"Aww, I was having fun watching primitives being shocked at what my creators did. Especially that pink girl… That was a joke."

PB then looked back at Legacy's tertiary core with a grumpy face and only responded with a "hmph".

The 3 then departed from the bunker and went to their respective homes.

**Somewhere in Ooo…**

"I am detecting a strong heat signature in this area… Would these irradiated people have a technology that could do this? It's actually… moving" Said a scout.

"That's strange… let's see if something is near this lake… Woah…"

"Woah what Captain Richard?" Asked the scout right behind him.

"It's technology… it's actually… a moving flame!"

"Oh great… a new thing to experiment on.."

"Get your sniper… we're firing at it's knee."

"Ok"

The scout then fired bullets at the fire elemental. To no avail, it failed. It only angered her.

She revealed her face. She had 2 gems on her body, her hair was going upwards and was fiery. Her name, was the Flame Princess.

She then fired some fireballs at the 2 scouts.

"TAKE COVER!" The captain exclaimed.

"Go to the lake!" The captain ordered.

"What? Are you crazy? Our armor isn't capable of withstanding fire from that thing!" The scout reasoned.

"Just go Sergeant Wittle!"

"Aye aye"

The 2 ran towards the lake, where the Flame Princess was. With quick agility, they were able to avoid the fireballs the Flame Princess fired at them. Immediately, they jumped into the lake.

As stubborn as the idea is, FP dived into the lake, hurting herself. She tried to go back to land. But to no avail, she drowned.

Lucky for her, the scouts needed her. The 2 scouts rescued her from drowning and brought her back to the safehouse they came from…

**Safehouse 12**

The Flame Princess woke up from unconsciousness… restrained in a lab. She saw 3 men talking, two soldiers and a scientist.

"This is an interesting specimen you found Scout team Twelve O'nine, good job. However, revealing what we will do to her will however… result in your deaths." The scientist said.

"Yes sir… We won't reveal anything" Said the captain of the team.

"Good, now go to your respective cabins. Doctor, inject sedatives to Specimen F-0. We need her alive.

"Subject… Ah! F-0?..." Were the Flame Princess' final words before being unconscious again.

Author's note: I hope you like it. I didn't really think it would be this long.. yet I said in my head that I had nothing to type :P.

Anyways, like it or hate it, please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Project Genesis  
Chapter 4: Escape**

"…The sedatives are not working professor!" A voice said… The Flame Princess, otherwise known as Subject F-0 to the Humans, wasn't conscious for a day. Unfortunately for the humans, they didn't study her species for a long time.

"Where am I?" The Flame Princess asked.

"It's sentient!" A scientist exclaimed

"No… she's sentient." Another scientist said.

There were 2 scientists and 3 lab assistans in the area.

"Charles, you can't be kind to… her. She's a primative."

"Ryan… I can handle this… just open the doors, she might know something that might be useful to us…"

"Ok… but I'm closing the doors after and if she's going to attack, you're going to die first…"

Then, the doors of the containment area opened. The scientist, Charles, went into the containment area where FP was in…

The Flame Princess was scared… She didn't know if the scientist was going to hurt her. She lighted up her flames just in case.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt you…" Charles said to comfort FP.

"…Are you sure?" Asked the scared Flame Princess.

"Yes… I'm sure…. What's your name?"

"…I remember my name… I'm the Flame Princess."

"You're royalty? Good! Now, what's your age?"

"I'm 14…"

Then, suddenly, Ryan contacted Charles, saying "You better get out of there now… the lead professor of this project may be very angry with you…"

"Ok Ryan, I'll be right there." He responded. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok" FP responded

**A few hours later near the containment area…**

The two men, the lead professor and Charles

"What is the meaning of this Charles?"The lead professor exclaimed at Charles very loudly.

"What are you talking about Professor Richard?" Charles asked.

"I'm talking about you! You're socializing with… that primative! They could have turned you into your side or gathered information from you!"

"Chief, sir, I am under the impression that she is a teenager. You seriously can't perform harmful expirements on a teenager."

"Charles… I can't let you jeapordize this project. You are just like the guys from Safehouse 63. These experiments will help us in our battle against it's species! This will result in less to no mothers mourning for their sons!"

Richard then got his pistol and directed it to Charles

"Are you really willing to violate the rights of a pubescent? If you're going to do that, you're going to violate several laws!"

"Charles… you are one of Humanity's greatest disappointments… And therefore… I must have to kill you."

Then, Charles said this: "You're making a big mis-", however, he was inerrupted. He was shot in the chest. He lost a lot of blood.

"Restrain the primative… I want the needles in 5."Commanded the Chief scientist.

"Yes sir!" Responded the 3 soldiers under the chief scientist's command.

The doors opened… 2 Soldiers wearing armor that wouldn't protect them from fire, went inside the containment area. The Flame Princess, terrified, threw fire at the 2 soldiers, instantly vaporizing them…

"Privates! What's your status, privates!" The chief exclaimed.

The Flame Princess then fired at the doors.

"Warning, containment doors overheating… Warning, electrical wires burning." A voice said in an Indian accent said.

"Get out of here! Go! Go! Go!" Said a soldier

The other scientists went out of the facility on time, closing the doors heading for the main laboratories.

"Warning, unable to power doors. Doors opening." The voice said again.

The Flame Princess then went up the vents, travelling there in fast speeds, trying to find an escape route.

"Containment areas breached, sealing all home doors in residential and commercial areas to prevent spread of biological threats or any other threats posed from the containment area" The voice said.

Then, an announcement in the lower bunker levels was heard.

"This Is chief scientist Richard, security forces 9 and 10 proceed to Laboratory Level 3, we are expecting F-0 to come down the vents in that area."

Then, as predicted, the Flame Princess went down the vents in a room in the laboratories. The soldiers waited… as the door's electrical wires burned, the soldiers fired at her… with no apparent, effect, she just burnt them to a crisp.

She then took an elevator leading to the mini-biosphere of the Safehouse, burning everything in her way. A number of soldiers went to that area using the same, weapons, and as usual, they were burned to a crisp.

A hot conversation was heard in the whole safehouse speakers between the President of the safehouse and the Chief Scientist.

"45% of Security forces are expendable! Focus all of them on F-0!" Said the Chief Professor

"No! I am not wasting our security forces on a lost cause! Stand down Richard." Said the President

While in the mini-biosphere, FP was busy taking care of the soldiers.

"F-0 is over there!" Exclaimed a soldier.

"For the last time, I am not your so-called F-0! I AM THE FLAME PRINCESS!" The Flame Princess said angrily. She then vaporized a security team who were in her way. She was one step closer to escape.

With all the damage done by her, the bunker was damaged. Electrical wires were burning and then cut power to the cooling systems of the bunker's Nuclear Power Plant.

"Warning, cooling systems not functional… It is highly possible that the nuclear core may explode at any moment… attempting shutdown…. Negative." The AI said which updated the status of the bunker said. However, it was only limited to the Command and Control Center

"What's the problem AI Nanny?" The President asked

"The doors that seal the bunker from the rest of the world is taking up too much power. We would have to open it in order for me to divert the power to make the reactor coolers cool the nuclear power plant faster. However, F-0 will escape."

"Don't do that AI Nanny!" The Chief Scientist exclaimed

"You're sacrificing too much Richard… The primatives you hate will actually win if you let this happen…" The President reasoned.

"NO! THIS SITUATION CAN BE SALVAGED!"

"You know that can't happen Richard… Let me do this and Humanity will still win…"

"All…right." Richard accepted with utter pain.

The doors then opened. A tired Flame Princess who faced a lot of useless resistance, finally found an exit. She then tried to find the tree fort where Finn lived in. It was nighttime during the escape…

**Another few hours later…**

Finn woke up after seeing some flames outside. He checked to find out what was happening. He then saw the Flame Princess, who hugged him until Finn broke the hug after it being too hot. The Flame Princess was crying… and Finn didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 5: Humans Arise

**Project Genesis  
Humans Arise**

2 months after the escape of the fire elemental, news spread over all safehouses. This made the humans to believe that if they did not act soon, their home world, Earth, will be inhabited by mutants from the Great Mushroom War.

However, connections from other safehouses were lost after news was heard that the other bunkers will take Earth by force. They were presumed 'attacked' by the Humans and used those 'attacks' for propaganda to encourage them to take Earth back by force.

"_A MESSAGE TO ALL SAFEHOUSES  
EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY_

RELEASE OF CITIZENS WILL BE DONE AND REBUILDING SHALL BE ACCOMPLISHED IN LESS THAN 3 MONTHS. ANY MUTANT ON SIGHT WILL BE EXTERMINATED"

Upon hearing this message, Safehouse leaders would immediately send scouts outside of the bunker. If the site was clear, the release of citizens to the outside world will be permitted, although not for a long time. Only security forces and builders were allowed to exit the bunker with no limit in time.

Thanks to the innovations of Humanity, the constructions would only take 3 months. Using the QuickBuild technology, which involves using nanobots to construct buildings, this was made possible.

Humanity, now outside of their shell, is now revealing its force. However, being the most high tech faction on Ooo or the rest of Earth doesn't ensure supremacy. In the past, 2 soldiers have been killed by rainicorns. It is a bit hard to say if Humans could actually survive with hostile creatures…

But still, will they destroy life in Earth? Or will they cooperate with mutants?

It appears to be something mysterious is being broadcasted to all Safehouses…  
"Species 4 city detected from space telescope… Suggesting the implementation of laser defenses…

(Author's note: Srry for the late update! :P This serves as PG's ending and the starting point of Project Reclamation. Guess what is Species 4 and win a spoiler! :D)


End file.
